Love the One You are With
by pudge05
Summary: This is told mostly from Booth's POV with some BB dialogue. I've had the idea in my head for a while now but have been held hostage by Calculus. Please, let me know your thoughts. This is my first fic. Thanks!


He stood in his designated position at the head of the church and watched as she was escorted down the aisle. She radiated excitement and pride, but most of all, beauty. Although somewhat older than when he had first met her, she was just as beautiful.

That was a lie.

She was more. Definitely more beautiful than the first time he laid eyes on her.

Her eyes connected with his – those piercing blue eyes with the ever-present curious sparkle. Some had described them as 'icy' blue, but those people never truly had the pleasure of knowing the real Temperance Brennan. The real Bones was anything but icy and cold, however, getting to know the _real_ Bones took patience, understanding, and trust, but most of all, time.

He had known Bones for nearly a year before she even began to trust him enough to open up the slightest bit about her past life. He could remember learning new bits and pieces of information about her life well after having known her for five years and beyond. Nothing came out until she was ready.

The heart and emotions of Temperance Brennan were not simply guarded; they were protected with an iron gate, a steel door, barbed wire, surrounded by a mote, with a fire-breathing dragon sitting on top for good measure.

But with Bones, once you were in, you were in and had a true friend for life.

He had decided long ago that he would rather have one Bones in his life than 30 other friends.

He watched as she took her designated position.

How ironic that they were here today in this church.

They had tried to be together once… and failed. Tried and failed again. And after the third, well, he wasn't sure he should classify that attempt as an actual attempt, but anyway, after that time, they had both decided that a simple friendship would have to suffice.

They had both gone their separate ways and once again, how ironic to be here in this location today.

When the relationship was in its early stages, they both had their reservations, advice, and warnings, as any seasoned pro would, but as time progressed each worry became less and less worrisome.

If there was one thing Booth had learned during his life, it was: you can't fight love. You simply can't. You can't control who you love or in some cases, don't love. You can't control the when or the why. Love just happens and all you can do is grab it, hang on, and enjoy the ride. Yep, that's his definition of love: one hell of a good ride.

He noticed that everyone was in his or her respectable positions and the music had ceased.

This was it. The day they had all been waiting for.

"Dearly beloved…"

He glanced to his left. He won!

Before the ceremony he had bet Bones that she would cry before the "I Dos."

He smiled to himself. He and Bones could turn anything, _anything_ into a competition.

He needed to focus. This was the important part. This was the good part. This was why they were all gathered here today.

"…and do you, Christine Joy Brennan-Simmons take Parker Booth to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and protect him, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

She did. He did. They did it! His heart swelled with pride and happiness.

"Congratulations! You may now kiss your bride."

His eyes once again connected with Bones' eyes. He was positive if she smiled any wider her jaw would surly lock into place. Although her face showed nothing but complete joy, he could also see just the slightest hint of sadness in her eyes. She had her fingers interlaced with David's, clinging to him for support just as she had done for the past 22 years, as if trying to hold onto their little girl, their family for just a few seconds longer.

He understood.

He watched Parker embrace C.J. and twirl her around before heading back down the aisle, but this time as a couple.

The church had slowly emptied as everyone headed off to the reception site. Booth couldn't bring himself to leave. He looked around and then sat down on one of the pews. Even though he was sure it wasn't macho to admit it, Booth had in fact thought about what his wedding would have been like and always imagined it would have been just like this.

He had married twice in life. Once was a mistake that involved Vegas and tequila. It lasted exactly two weeks and even nearly 15 years later he still got teased when either Vegas or tequila were mentioned. Or, you know, the name Rebecca.

_"Hey dad, remember that time that you got drunk and married mom in Vegas…" _

Yeah, he'd never live that one down.

The second wedding was planned, although he had no say in the planning, and involved both parties being sober. He had actually truly loved the woman this time, but he soon found out that love simply wasn't enough. Love has to be there for a relationship to work, but you also have to work at making it work. He didn't do enough working to make it work. That marriage lasted for almost two years and after that he had just resorted to dating and swore never to marry again.

Marriage just wasn't for some people, you know?

He never really felt like he missed out on something important until moments like this when everything seemed so perfect and special. It was moments like this that truly made Seeley Booth's heart ache.

"Hey…"

He knew who it was before he looked up. Bones.

"Booth, did you forget about pictures? Wedding pictures can't be taken without the best man!"

"I'm coming, Bones. I'm coming."

"Let's go! Everyone is already headed to the reception! Grandma was slow but she was old!"

"What?"

"It's an expression, Booth. It's used by one person to let the other person know that said person is moving much too slowly. You know, old people, like a grandmother, typically move at much slower…"

"Bones, I got it, thanks."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"If you don't get out there in one minute I will just have Angela Photoshop you in, do you understand me?"

"Bones, can't a man, a father, be given a few minutes of peace to look around and savor the site where his son got married? Can a man get that time?"

"No. We have a schedule to maintain. Pictures first and then you can have all the sappy time you need," she said as she began walking out of the church.

He quickly jumped up and followed after her. He knew she wasn't kidding about being Photoshopped into the pictures.

"It's not sappy time!"

"I promise not to tell anyone how sentimental you are…"

He gently pulled her shoulder so she would stop walking and spun her around to face him.

"Do you ever wonder… I mean, do you ever think… could this have been us? Should it have been? I mean, what if…"

"No."

"Never?"

"Booth, I honestly don't. 'What ifs' in life are as useless as psychology. Life is about the decisions we all make during that one moment in time and the consequences that follow. To contemplate all of the 'what ifs' would only be productive if we could go back and change past events and decisions, which we can't, so why? Why should I or anyone else focus on those two meaningless little words?"

Booth looked down, defeated. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"Bones, I think about the 'what ifs.' Like what if we had tried harder? What if I had transferred from being your partner? What if that would have made all the difference? What if we gave the third time more of chance? What if…"

"The last time was a fling, pure and simple, Booth."

"Fine, but what if…"

"Stop!"

Her anger was rising. That was not good.

"No more of this 'what if' nonsense! Do you see that?" she pointed just outside of the church to the group of laughing, posing young people, her irritation rising a little more. "THAT right there is the product of us never taking the third time further or attempting another time. THAT is why I never think of the 'what ifs' in life because if I did, it is like saying that I wish THAT never happened or that my life has been a mistake, and you know what? THAT right there is the smartest decision I have ever made in my life. And I don't think you would give up seeing Parker this happy for all the 'what ifs' in the world, Booth."

"Of course not, Bones! What makes him happy makes me happy. I'd do anything for my son."

"Exactly, Booth. That is what being a parent is all about, making sacrifices. We put ourselves, our wishes and wants, and happiness last in order to provide what is best for our children. Even if it meant giving up on something great for something just good, well, in the end, if it made my daughter happy, then so be it because just like you, I would do anything for my daughter."

And with that she stormed out of the church, leaving him behind. He waited a few minutes before he exited the church, hoping that no one had noticed their private spat. The last thing he wanted to do today was mess up his son's wedding.

The photographer was finishing up with the bridal party and announced that the groomsmen pictures could _finally_ be taken.

He couldn't stop replaying Bones' conversation in his head. Even as he was positioned, photographed, and repositioned by the photographer he was going over and over her exact words.

When the realization of what she was implying hit him, he must have made a funny face because the photographer had reprimanded him and announced that he was going to take some random shots of the _young_ people.

He couldn't believe what Bones had meant with her little rant back in the church. She had said that "THAT was her smartest choice," but what she really meant was that marrying David had been her smartest choice, not the best, but the smartest. Of course it was her smartest choice because Bones never made any irrational decisions or any decisions that were not though out 100 percent with all consequences factored in. She had said that she would give up on something great, or someone in this case, for something good to make C.J. happy. He was her something great. David was the something good.

He trotted down the steps to Bones and pulled her off to the side.

"I get it."

"Okay." She brushed him off and focused her attention back on the young people.

"No, really. I went over our conversation in my head and I get it. I get what you were saying."

"Okay."

He looked her directly in the eyes. "I mean, I get what you meant. What you were implying and well, I get it. I won't bring it up again. I promise, Bones."

"Good." She said as she in a flat tone as she looked past Booth and waved to the young people piling into the limos. "It's time to leave for the reception now, Booth. David and Rebecca waiting for us in the limo."

"Hey, Bones, you know what you said that part about giving up something great for something good, did you mean that I was great in all aspects of the relationship," he paused and winked, "and David is just good, or…"

She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him. "Keep talking like that and I won't save a dance for you, Booth."

As they dove to the reception site Booth's eyes were permanently fixed on Bones and David. He had worked out a scenario that was most plausible in his head. She had gotten pregnant and knew that David would propose once she told him and so she had thought through all of the pros and cons of marrying him. The biggest pro of all, she would be giving her child the family that she had lost and longed for since the age of 15. David was a safe choice. David was the smart choice. Smart and safe were definitely two words to describe almost all of Bones' decisions.

They all exited the limo and headed into the reception hall where the festivities had already begun.

He could have been the smart choice. He could have been the safe choice.

The next thoughts popped into his head before he could stop them.

If only she would have told him. If only she would have let him.

If only. It wasn't exactly 'what if' but it was close enough. Bones would still disapprove.

He looked across the room at his son gazing loving into his new bride's eyes and watched and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

He smiled to himself. Bones was right. If only… What if… Everything would be different. But if given the chance to change the past with what he knew at this very moment about what the future would hold for them all, he would pass.

He hated it when she was right. Why did she always have to be so rational and right?

The reception ran smoothly and the guests were starting to make their way outside to see the new couple off. He found Bones lingering outside of the room where C.J. was changing with the help of her bridesmaids.

He had one last question for the good doctor.

"Bones…" She turned and walked over to him when he nudged his head for her to follow him.

"Listen, I know that I said I would drop it, you know, what was discussed back at the church…"

She rolled her eyes and was becoming huffy again.

"Hear me out, please. I just have to know this one thing and then it will never be discussed again. I promise. Were you happy? I mean, are you happy?"

Bones took his big, strong hands between her delicate hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Happier than I ever thought I could be or thought I deserved to be. Yes. Absolutely."

He embraced her in a hug and before walking off to join the others he whispered, "Good, because the only thing I've ever wanted more in life than you was for you to be happy."


End file.
